


Reunion

by ofwyrmsandguns



Series: GX is fun for a 14 year old show [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: And some very unserious moments too, Gen, I'm not sure on the rating so lets play it safe, No violence this is a talky fic but it has some serious topics, Post Season 3, Pre Season 4, You know typical GX stuff, hints of PTSD, someone get these lads a therapist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofwyrmsandguns/pseuds/ofwyrmsandguns
Summary: It time for the overseas champions to leave Duel Academy, but there's still so much left to say.





	1. Time to Pack

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't gonna be a particularly good piece (I haven't interacted in the fandom for years), but I had to write it. I'll explain at the end of the fic, ignore it if you wish, this is just something I had to write.

They didn't want to pack. They didn't want to leave. Not yet. Not after everything that had happened.

 

And by Ra, he hadn't wanted to be alone. When Jim dumped all his things in Axel's room and started packing in there instead, Axel hadn't just allowed it, he'd been thankful. It was slow going, and they worked mostly in silence. What do you say as you get ready to part, to the person you thought you'd seen die?

 

However, Jesse was the complete opposite. He'd locked himself in his room and no one could hear anything from him for hours. Jim and Axel took turns checking on him, under the pretence of giving him cups of tea, desperately wanting to make sure Jesse wasn't doing anything drastic while their backs were turned. Most of the cups were returned half-empty, some hadn't had a single sip taken out of them. Any time they tried to peer into the room to see how Jesse was doing with packing, Jesse just shut the door further onto himself. They respected his privacy, but it didn't stop them worrying. They were all leaving tomorrow, and it wouldn't be good for Jesse to leave anything behind.

 

Eventually, everything was packed and the large, empty room was filled only by silence. Despite everything, there was still an awkward feeling between them that they both hated. Axel had to know Jim held no ill will over him running, surely? And Jim had to know that Axel couldn't help feeling deep regret over it, right? Yet here they stood, ears straining to hear the slight bumps and thuds from next door, telling them Jesse was still there.

 

Jim could only think of one thing to do right now, and so he did it, opening his arms wide, offering Axel a hug. To his surprise, Axel took it, and they stood there for a long while, simply reminding themselves that they were still alive, still here.

 

“No hard feelings, right mate?” Jim asked when the hug finally broke up, and Axel smiled in agreement. “We have to keep in touch after this.”

 

“I'm glad you agree.” Axel sighed in relief. “But what about Jesse? He doesn't seem any definition of 'alright'. He might not want to stay in touch, with anyone.”

 

“I think he just needs some time to process all of this.” Jim indicated that he meant all of what had happened. “We all do. We just need to be there for him when he needs us.”

 

It'd been a couple of weeks since they'd returned; Syrus had told them how Jaden had sacrificed himself to save the world from Yubel, and Jesse hadn't taken the news well. No one had wanted to talk about what had happened in the other dimension, it had clearly shaken everyone to some extent. But Jesse seemed the worst hit. While Jim and Axel had spent nearly every second since their return together, hoping to avoid being alone again, Jesse had taken to locking himself in his room, only occasionally leaving to get food. Jim had insisted that Jesse go for walks with him: looking for fossils near the volcano, or to draw a sandwich in the main building, or watch Shirley have a swim in the lake (much to the horror of the first years), and Jesse would tag along, smiling and laughing all the while, with none of it reaching his eyes.

 

The sound of Jesse's door opening shocked both of them out of their reverie, and they were about to go check on him when there was a knock at Axel's door. They halted a few seconds to make it seem less like they had already been stood there, before Axel opened the door to see Jesse on the other side.

 

“Hey, how's the packing going?” Axel asked nonchalantly as he held the door open for Jesse to enter.

 

“It's going.” Jesse said, walking over to Jim with an empty cup in his hand. “Thanks for the tea, guys. It'd probably go quicker if I wasn't running to the toilet every five minutes though.” He gave a forced laugh, but Jim laughed along anyway.

 

“Sorry mate. You should've dragged your things in here, make it a right packing party.” Jim suggested, but Jesse merely shrugged. They all stood in silence for a minute too long to be comfortable before Jesse spoke up again.

 

“I think I left some stuff at the Red Dorm, I was gonna go get it so I'm not rushed tomorrow.” He told them, scratching at the back of his head. “You guys wanna tag along, get some fresh air?”

 

Jim's heart leapt a little; Jesse hadn't been to the Red Dorm since they returned, and he hadn't suggested hanging out at all since then either. This was something.

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Jim agreed. “D'ya mind if I grab Shirley first? She gets cranky if I go out without her.”

 

“It wouldn't be a trip without her. What about you, Axel?” Jesse asked.

 

“Oh he gets cranky for the same reason, we'll bring him too.” Jim joked, getting a loud 'hey!' in response as he went to get Shirley.

 

Soon they were walking towards the Red Dorm through the dark. Shirley trotted along beside them, thankful for the opportunity to stretch her legs, while Jim was thankful for the excuse to break the silence by wittering on about her. Axel and Jesse listened and even asked a few questions, mostly about her diet, where they met, and how come she's so friendly, and it made the trip a whole lot less awful than it should've been.

 

But eventually they reached the Red Dorm, its run down appearance hidden by the night, light poking out behind a few curtains. All the lights were on in the eating hall.

 

“Alexis said they were gonna hold a memorial for Jaden tonight.” Jesse said, trying to sound nonchalant.

 

“Yeah, she told me too.” Axel confirmed. “I said I'd be too busy packing though.”

 

“Yeah.” Jesse said distractedly, before straightening up some and giving his companions a sad smile. “Well, it'd be rude to break into Jaden's room without showing our faces at his-” His voice caught slightly. “At his funeral.”

 

They didn't say anything, nor did Jesse move, so Axel took the lead, knocking on the wooden frame of the door before opening it to let them in. Jim instructed Shirley to wait outside.

 

“I thought you weren't coming.” Chazz snapped, although he immediately looked regretful when he saw Jesse's slight jump. “I mean, it's nice that you came though. I guess.”

 

“You just missed Syrus. He was a bit upset.” Alexis told them, although the tone suggested it was an understatement.

 

“We finished packing earlier than we thought.” Jim explained, sitting down next to Hasselberry. “Good manners to show your face, and all that.”

 

Axel sat in the corner by the door, Jesse sitting next to him. An awkward silence filled the room, everyone seeming to expect someone to break it, but no-one knowing how. You could practically see Jesse's millionth sorry written across his face, and if he'd only look up from his hands he'd see a room full of faces that knew none of it was his fault. There was nothing to be sorry about. If he hadn't stayed behind the first time, they wouldn't have ever gotten home.

 

“So, you're all off home tomorrow then?” Chazz asked eventually. “Give my regards to North Academy. I was a student there once, you know.”

 

“So you've said, a million times.” Hasselberry chastised him. “Are you looking forward to it?”

 

“Once the bags are packed, it feels like we might as well leave.” Jim offered. “Plus, it'll be nice to get back to the warmth.”

 

“Or the cold.” Jesse said. Axel was about to add on, when a muffled commotion outside grabbed their attention. It sounded like Syrus screaming, followed by the loud snap of Shirley's jaws.

 

“Aw hell.” Jim cursed, rushing to pull the door open and lend a hand. Syrus was cowering behind the stairs, Shirley still stood by the door, contentedly getting her head scratched by someone. Someone in a red jacket. Someone with brown hair.

 

“Jaden?!” Jim asked, breath caught in his throat. The person looked up with a grin, and there was no mistaking it; it was Jaden. Alive. Jim staggered back, unsure of what to say or do.

 

“Hey Jim.” Jaden greeted him coolly, like he hadn't just returned from the dead to pet a crocodile. “I think Shirley missed me.”

 

“Did you just say Jaden?” Chazz demanded, pushing past Jim and freezing in front of him.

 

“Aww, did you miss me too, Chazz?” Jaden teased. Chazz turned away haughtily.

 

“Miss you? Of course not.”

 

“Well, I did!” Hasselberry barged past them, tackling Jaden into a hug, tears streaming down his face. “Don't scare us like that again, sarge!”

 

Alexis pushed past to get to Jaden too, Shirley moving to stand beside Jim, away from the happy hustle. But Jim couldn't help but notice someone was missing.

 

“Jesse was still sat at the table, frozen in shock, while Axel tried to grab his attention. Surprise would've been nicer, but who could blame him? They all thought Jaden was dead. Granted, a lot of people had given up Jesse for dead by the time they'd found him, but this had felt different.

 

“If Jim's still here, where's Jesse and Axel?” Jaden suddenly asked, which sparked the three overseas champions to life. Jesse finally stood up and next to Jim, Axel just behind him. Jaden finally caught eyes with Jesse, and it was like feeling the warmth in a freezing place as Jaden's entire face lit up, and he tried to make his way over while Syrus and Hasselberry were still firmly clinging to his waist. “Hey Jesse, been a while. Glad we're all home though.”

 

Like seeing a feast in a famine, Jesse's smile, his first, truly genuine smile since they got back, warmed Jim's heart. And when the two embraced, like brothers reunited after decades apart, even Hasselberry gave them the space to truly enjoy it, their laughter through their tears contagious.

 


	2. Homeward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to say goodbye to Duel Academy, whether they like it or not.

Jesse stayed over at Jaden's that night, as he'd done many times before all of this mess, but Axel still worried that he'd run late the next day. He needn't have worried, Jesse had even got there early, although with no Jaden in sight. And no sign of Jim either.

 

The farewell ceremony was to take place at the docks, all the Duel Academy students gathered to say good bye, their new friends stood closest. Jesse kept trying to call Jim's notebook and ask him where he was, but Jim wouldn't pick up, forcing everyone to stand around waiting until, finally, Jim made an appearance, pushing through the crowd who eagerly parted once they caught sight of Shirley, strapped into Jim's backpack and waving her massive claws at the crowd. Just behind Jim followed Jaden.

 

“Cor blimey, sorry about that!” Jim apologised as he finally reached the front, standing on Jesse's right. “I lost track of time, I wanted one last walk on the beach.”

 

“Yes well, at least you're here now.” Chancellor Sheppard assured him, before clearing his throat. “On this day, we must part ways yet again, a goodbye to new friends in a long list of many that have been and will be. May the bonds you've made stretch beyond the space between us, and the lessons you've learnt last a lifetime. And, should you wish, you three are all invited to the Duel Academy graduation, to say goodbye once more, as prior students yourselves.”

 

The chancellor offered his hand and each boy took it in turn, before exchanging hugs with each of their friends, even Axel being coaxed into a couple, before they simply couldn't put it off any more, and boarded the ship. It felt strange to be stood on the boat once more; it felt like a lifetime had passed since they arrived, and judging by Jim and Jesse's faces, they felt so too. They stood waving as the boat pulled away, still waving as it picked up speed, and when the faces of their friends grew unfocused and unrecognisable, they finally stopped.

 

It was just the three of them and the captain on the boat, in the middle of the sea, and it felt more isolating than Axel could ever have imagined.

 

“What do you reckon Sheppard said to East Academy?” Jim asked absently. Adrian hadn't returned, just how would East Academy have felt about losing their best student? When North Academy had been informed of Jesse's disappearance, Chancellor Foster had been heart broken, and if Chazz's memory of the general school atmosphere there was correct, no doubt all the students had been too. Jim's return from their rescue of Jesse was hounded by his friends desperately hacking into Duel Academy's servers to get confirmation that he'd returned, as the official statement had been vague, Duel Academy refusing to let them know just which champion hadn't returned. And Axel had never been overly chummy at West, but the Chancellor at least had attempted to wring information for whether Axel was alive and well as soon as they had returned. They'd heard nothing about East Academy's response to Adrian's prolonged disappearance.

 

They stood in silence for a while longer before Jim suddenly broke it with laughter. “I just remembered, my friends are planning a prank for my return, and everyone's in on it.”

 

“Everyone?” Axel asked curiously.

 

“Well, not the new students, obviously.” Jim gave a wicked grin. “As far as any of them know, I left South Academy with two eyes.”

 

Axel spluttered at the thought of Jim stepping off the boat, Shirley in tow, while the entire South Academy student body shrieked about his eye. “Are you alright with that?”

 

“Why wouldn't I be? It's been my go to joke since I started there.” Jim explained. “'How did you lose your eye, Jim?'” He mimicked a high pitch voice. “Best answer is always a vague one, and saying it's a long story involving various improbable items and other, more bizarre consequences, gets the best looks.”

 

Axel raised his eyebrows at Jim until Jim gave an example. “You know, like 'Oh it's a long story involving a chess piece, an armadillo and a car, and it's why Kaiba won't eat sushi anymore.'”

 

Axel shook his head while giving Jim an incredulous look, before asking “Jesse, are you hearing this?”

 

Jim and Axel turned to look at Jesse, who'd been uncharacteristically quiet so far. He didn't even seem to be listening, just staring out, back towards where Duel Academy had disappeared over the horizon. “Jesse?” Axel repeated, reaching over to tap him and stopping short when Jesse turned to look at them, face resting in his hand. “Are you alright?”

 

Jesse looked at them blankly for an extended moment before shaking his head clear with a smile. “Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about how much I'm gonna miss everyone.”

 

“We'll see them again, don't worry.” Jim assured him/ Jesse gave him a smile before turning back to stare at the ocean. Jim turned to Axel, worry written across his face. It didn't seem right to press Jesse for information if he wasn't wanting to say what was the matter, but still. Everyone had hoped that the reason for his poor mood had been Jaden's disappearance, but clearly it was more than that. Where did they even start?

 

“I'm gonna speak to the Captain, ask what course we're taking home. You two can catch some sun.” Jim instructed, giving Axel a small nod to say 'stay with Jesse' before walking off.

 

Axel stood in awkward silence for a while, watching the waves break against the boat before speaking up. “I was impressed by how you were on time, you know. Given how easily you get lost.”

 

“It's a gift.” Jesse joked. “You always find the best things when you're not looking for them. Or you're looking for anything but them.”

 

“Especially since you were with Jaden, he's known for sleeping in, I hear.” Axel continued, hearing the hitch in Jesse's breathing as he finished with growing concern.

 

“I didn't spend the night at Jaden's.” Jesse admitted quietly. “We chatted, I grabbed my things, and I slept in my room instead. But I wanted one last trip to the card shop, so I got up early.” Maybe it was too much to expect they would both be right as daisies when they met up again. After all, it had taken Axel a while to look Jim in the eye after they'd gotten back, but Jim had been quick to understand and move past it. Jesse and Jaden needed time, but they hadn't gotten it. “Anyway, Jim and Jaden came to the ceremony together, not me and Jaden.”

 

Axel thought back with a curious expression; why hadn't he thought of that? “I wonder what they were doing?”

 

“Getting some interesting rocks from the beach, if you must know.” Jim suddenly interrupted, leaning over the barrier between them. “First stop is North Academy, last is South. He's doing a round trip back to Duel Academy so it doesn't matter who's first or last.”

 

“Are you alright with that? Just you on the boat alone?” Jesse asked, and Axel had to agree. Jim had barely spent a minute alone since they'd got back, how'd he handle days at sea alone?

 

“Don't worry, Shirley will keep me company, won't you girl?” Jim tickled Shirley's head and she squirmed happily. “And, I expect regular calls from you two too, you know.”

 

“Sure thing Jim.” Jesse agreed, suddenly straightening up from leaning against the rail. “Anyone want to open some booster packs with me? I grabbed as many as I could before I left, there was just too much choice!”

 

“Sure, sounds like fun.” Jim agreed, and Axel nodded too.

 

“I grabbed some myself, I'll bring those along.” Axel suggested, and before long they were sat on the deck, tearing open booster packs and discussing the cards they'd got. Jesse was most excited by rare cards, while Axel enjoyed considering their uses most, and Jim provided a good middle ground. It wasn't long until the discussions devolved into duels; some involved carefully selecting the cards they thought would make a good deck, others using cards straight out of the packs, dumped into a pile of roughly 40 cards and winging it.

 

While arranging another new deck, Jesse finally brought up Jaden again. “Did y'all get to say anything to Jaden when he got back?”

 

“Nothing other than goodbye.” Axel lied, thinking back to his whispering 'no hard feelings' to Jaden as they'd said farewell, Axel having pulled Jaden into a hug to disguise it.

 

“Mostly swearing when he told me how late I was.” Jim joked, but Axel could tell he wasn't being a hundred percent truthful either.

 

“I thought not. He didn't seem very keen on the idea.” Jesse stated, focusing on his cards as if staring at them hard enough would turn them into a more comfortable conversation.

 

“What? What d you mean, Jess?” Jim asked, barely hiding the hurt in his voice. Axel couldn't help but emphasise-why didn't Jaden want to speak to them? What had they done wrong?

 

“I don't know. We talked about what had happened, I mentioned that you two had been glued at the hip since we got back and Jaden said-” Jesse stopped, suddenly realising how quickly he'd been talking and breathing deeply to calm himself down. “He said you'd been sent to the stars, killed, trying to help him.”

 

Silence smothered the table, Jim and Axel looking to each other, desperately hoping the other would know what to say, but only coming up blank. “Why didn't you tell me?”

 

“It just never got brought up, mate. We weren't trying to keep it a secret.” Jim assured him, his voice steady and stern. Axel nodded in agreement. “And we're fine anyway, no reason to dwell on it.”

 

“Fine? You two have barely left each other's side, so unless you've started dating and haven't told me yet...” Jesse insisted.

 

“Alright, we're a little clingy after a near-death experience, but we're still here.” Axel refuted, but something in Jesse's expression finally tipped him off to the true problem. “We'd do it again, no questions about it, since it saved you.”

 

The cards must've been either very interesting or very small print, as Jesse pulled them closer, hiding his face behind a shaky hand of cards. Taking the cue, Jim continued. “Axel's right. We went to save you, we knew the risks, and now we're all back, just as planned. So mark it up as a success.”

 

Now the cards rested against Jesse's face, his shoulders shaking with muffled sobs as he tried to hide that he was crying. Unperturbed, Jim pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back and soothing him until the sobs died down again.

 

It had been Axel and Jim's turn to duel each other while Jesse provided commentary, but it was put on hold while Jesse got it out. Eventually, he calmed down, looking sheepish but thankful for the support. As if realising how it might be construed before, Jesse cleared his throat and clarified.

 

“I'm not, y'know, upset you didn't tell me. Just that it happened at all. I mean, I haven't told you guys what happened, so I don't have any right to be upset.”

 

There had been rumours, stories about what had happened, but the only people who knew the truth refused to say. Syrus and Crowler had agreed that the only person with any right to tell anyone was Jesse, and Jesse avoided the subject like the plague.

 

“You don't have to tell us if you don't want to, Jesse. We don't mind.” Axel assured him.

 

“Yeah. But if you do want to talk about it, we're here for you, mate.” Jim agreed. “Now, come one Axel. It's time to 'get your game on', mate.”

 

“You're gonna be the bane of South Academy with that now, aren't you?” Axel joked.

 

The duel was considerably more cheerful than the previous ones, Jesse started to lighten up and take the mick with the unnecessary, over the top commentary, while Jim and Axel felt in considerably higher spirits themselves just seeing how much happier Jesse was. The tears were in the past and for now, in the present, all that mattered was-

 

“Threatening roar!You know what you have to do now, Axel.” Jesse teased when Axel activated his trap. “Give us your loudest, scariest roar.”

 

“Not gonna happen.” Axel shot it down while Jim chortled at the suggestion.

 

“You have to, or it won't activate.” Jesse pushed.

 

“That's not how it works!”

 

“Yeah it is, I should know. I'm the commentator.”

 

A roar suddenly echoed around the deck, causing the three lads to jump, then suddenly start laughing.

 

“See! Shirley has the right idea, Axel!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun story: When I was 16, I embarrassed one of the most popular lads at my school by standing on camera, live in front of the entire 1000 student population, and tried to make him quack like a duck. It was christmas bingo, he pulled out 22, you *have* to make duck quacking noises, or else you can't be a bingo caller. Our head of year agreed. He was mortified. That might have inspired the threatening roar scene at the end lol.
> 
> (A few months after moving up from that school, I ran into him in a Sainsbury's and he practically crashed his trolley into a display shelf trying to avoid saying hi to me. I'm just that well-loved.)
> 
> Also, I don't know how it is with missing an eye, but I have congenital anosmia and that's literally my go to joke for everything. I'm the bane of everyone's existance. If they'd just remember that I'm missing one of my senses I probably wouldn't pull the joke so often, but I've had someone literally learn and forget about it in the same 2 minute conversation. I feel like Jim would be chill with those jokes too, so long as they aren't taken too far.


	3. Sleepover party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for beddy byes.

By nightfall they'd truly tired themselves out, and their beds, albeit not as comfy as the ones back in Obelisk Blue, beckoned to them. Axel didn't even have to ask before Jim was helping him move his bed into Jim's room for the night; a little bit of a squeeze given Shirley's 'nest' in the room too, but it was more comfortable than the floor. And although he hadn't wanted to say it aloud, Axel felt it was safer than possibly rolling onto Shirley in the night. At least, on the rare occasion she did sleep in her nest and not in Jim's bed like an overgrown dog.

 

“Are you sure you're alright with being the last on the ship?” Axel asked, now that Jesse couldn't hear. “Jesse's right, neither of us have wanted to be alone since... all that.”

 

“I said it before and I'll say it again, Shirley will keep me company. And if that's not enough, I'm sure between you, Jesse, everyone at Duel Academy and my friends at South Academy, someone'll be free to chat when I need it.” Jim assured him. “Besides, the alternative was Jesse being on the boat alone, and I'd rather that not happen.”

 

They lay on their beds in silence for a while, until Axel asked quietly. “You don't think he'd do anything... drastic, do you?”

 

“I don't know.” Jim admitted. “You said it yourself, he's not really any definition of 'alright' right now. I hope he's doing better than I fear he is, but... I just don't know.”

 

Quiet knocking at the door grabbed their attention, as there was really only one person it could be. Jim went and opened the door, beaming a greeting at Jesse and holding the door open for him.

 

“You guys having a sleepover?” Jesse asked with a smile, as if he didn't already know. As if he hadn't literally brought up that they'd been doing so every night just a few short hours before.

 

“Sure are. Do you wanna join us?” Jim asked. Jesse gave the shy smile of a man who knew he was sussed, but nodded anyway.

 

“I always wondered what a sleepover would be like with you three, guess it's high time I found out.” Jesse joked. “I'll just get my stuff.”

 

“Are you bringing your full bed? Do you need a hand?” Axel asked, throwing back his covers to help, but Jesse waved him away.

 

“I don't think there's enough room, I'll just grab my blanket and pillows.”

 

“There's room for a mattress,” Axel insisted, following Jesse out of the room and returning a few minutes later helping Jesse with his mattress, which they set on the floor between the beds and Shirley's spot. A couple of minutes more and Jesse's bedding was on top of it, and a content looking Jesse between the two.

 

Shirley watched them curiously, and once everyone had settled, she seemed to decide her bed wasn't good enough, and instead made a beeline for-

 

“Shirley no! Get off Jesse!” Jim demanded, unwrapping himself from his blankets to save the laughing Jesse from being crushed by an over eager croc.

 

“Aw, she's fine Jim.” Jesse choked out between laughs, making to pet her, but his arms were pinned.

 

“It's not nice to lay on people without their permission, girl. Come on.” Jim insisted, until Shirley gave up and clambered off Jesse, to instead try and climb onto Jim's bed. With a good natured sigh, Jim helped her up and under the covers, laying next to her with considerably less room now. Axel took one look at the situation, got out of bed, and moved it far enough away that Shirley wouldn't be able to clamber across. With a second thought, he grabbed Jesse's mattress and pulled that away too, Jesse still on it.

 

“Hey!” Jesse laughed as he rode backwards.

 

“If you stay there there's a good chance someone will fall on you in the middle of the night.” Axel explained. The bed in the Blue Dorm had been king sized, so it easily fit Jim and Shirley, but this was a single. “Are you keen to have a crocodile fall on your head at midnight?”

 

Jesse considered it for a moment before thanking Axel and turning around to get settled, staring at Shirley's now empty bed. “Does she want her blanket, Jim?” Jesse asked.

 

“Nah, leave it in case she goes back in the night. That mat gets hot, we don't want her burning her belly.”

 

They were quiet after that, everyone slowly falling into a relaxed sleep.

 

////////////////////////

 

Axel had always been a light sleeper, years of his dad teaching him to always be on guard meaning that the slightest disturbance would wake him. It became a pain when staying in Jim's room, as Shirley occasionally wandered at night, although it did mean he'd yet to wake up with her in his bed which, while Jim didn't seem to mind, Axel was quite concerned about. It hadn't been for Shirley's lack of trying.

 

Tonight however, Shirley stayed in Jim's bed, snuggled between the wall and Jim. No, this time, the disturbance was from Jesse's bed.

 

Axel couldn't pinpoint it at first, after all Jesse was quite still, but unnaturally tense. And his breathing kept hitching as if trying not to cry.

 

“Jesse?” Axel whispered, keeping an eye on Jim for movement. Jesse didn't respond, but he seemed to hold his breath, as if realising Axel had heard it. “I know you're awake, people aren't that tense asleep.”

 

Jesse let out a wobbly sigh, but didn't turn to look at Axel. “Just a nightmare, I'm fine.” He replied, but he was fooling no-one, least of all himself.

 

“Nightmare about what?” Came Jim's groggy voice as Axel saw him sit up and rub his eye.

 

“Sorry Jim, didn't mean to wake you.” Axel apologised, but Jim waved it away, indicating the squirming Shirley as the cause, not him. “You can tell us Jesse, if you want. If it'll make you feel better.”

 

Jesse considered it for a while, before sitting up, the blanket still draped around his shoulders. Jim turned on the bedside lamp and after the brief blinding it was clear Jesse had been crying again, although the way he rubbed his face showed he was still trying to hide it.

 

“About what happened. You know, with Yubel. And Jaden. And everyone.” Jesse stated broadly, pulling out his deck as if his cards could bring him comfort.

 

“I don't blame you. I get them too.” Jim said softly, slowly climbing out of bed and sitting beside Jesse on the mattress. He looked to Axel, who gave him a slight nod. “Axel does too.”

 

“Is that why you sleep together?” Jesse asked, realising his word choice a split second after and biting his lip. “I mean-”

 

“Yeah, it helps knowing someone's still here for me.” Axel confirmed.

 

Jesse considered it for a while, absently scratching the at the air beside him. Axel thought for a moment that it must've been a hangover from his nightmare, until he remembered what people had said about Jaden and Jesse; that they saw duel spirits, even in the normal dimension. Whatever, or whoever, it was that Jesse was seeing was clearly bringing him some comfort, so Axel chose to ignore it.

 

“Yubel corrupted my crystal beasts, trying to get to me.” Jesse stated at last. “Seeing them fine, undisturbed, helps me.” Jesse jolted slightly and smiled down into his lap, as if a cat had just jumped into it. And if Axel believed hard enough, he could almost see Ruby Carbuncle laid there, cuddled up to Jesse, tittering away what comfort it could.

 

“What do you mean, get to you?” Jim asked quietly.

 

“Yubel wanted to use me as bait to get Jaden, and they wouldn't take no for an answer. When my beasts tried to protect me, they picked them off one by one, turning them to their bidding. Until I was alone.” Jesse shuddered at the memory, while Jim put a tentative arm around his shoulder, tightening his hold when Jesse leant into him.

 

“There were rumours running around Duel Academy...” Axel began.

 

“That I joined Yubel?” Jesse snapped. “No. Never. They tried everything though. Brainwashing, deals, torture... it didn't stick. I was too good for them, too dedicated to my friends.” Jesse let out a strangled laugh. “So they got drastic, tore my soul out of my body and sealed it in my rainbow dragon, I couldn't stop them then...” Jesse trailed off.

 

They sat in shocked silence for a while; neither of them had expected that. Sure, some of the rumours had said he'd willingly joined Yubel, but no-one had seriously believed that. Possession was a popular theory too, as well as just being captured, a damsel in distress, but this was so much more than that. Axel got out of his bed and sat on the other side of Jesse, not entirely knowing what to do, feeling helpless as he sat there.

 

“Do you have any idea how painful it is to have your soul ripped out?” Jesse asked, shivering.

 

In that moment it didn't matter how little Axel felt he knew what to do, as regardless, he pulled Jesse into a hug as Jim did the same. Jesse sat sobbing between them as they tried their best to find some way to comfort him, some way or word to make the situation better, but what could you do for this beyond offer a shoulder and an ear?

 

It took a while for Jesse to cry himself out, and it was unclear whether he'd heard their repeated assertions that they were glad he was back, that he was safe, that they'd never let it happen again, and they'd do it all over again a million times since he was back safe now. By the end, Jesse had quickly fallen asleep against Jim's shoulder, albeit deeply enough that they could lay him back into bed without disturbing him. Then, without a single exchange between them, they quietly set to work.

 

Jim swapped the blanket over Shirley's heat mat with a new one and draped the previous, very warm one over Jesse, while Axel carefully tucked Jesse in, just as his mum used to do when he'd had a nightmare. It wasn't until they were certain that Jesse couldn't be any more snug that they finally returned to their own beds, Jim turning the light off once more, and both watching Jesse carefully until, finally, they nodded off once more.

 

///////////////////////////////

 

When finally he awoke the next day, Jesse couldn't figure out why he felt cocooned, or why Shirley seemed to be glaring at him from her little nest. The blanket on top of him, tucked under his mattress tightly, took a while to remind him of last night. God, no wonder he had a headache; all he seemed to have done yesterday was cry.

 

And he hadn't meant to say that. Part of him was glad to finally have admitted what had happened, whether it was to himself or others, he wasn't sure. But he really hadn't wanted to say about the pain; it felt like a jagged memory, too painful to push either way. Just the thought made his skin crawl all over.

 

That being said, some wondrous smell was filling the room and making his stomach rumble, and Shirley's agitation told him she could smell it too, yet she stayed put. A quick look around the room told him that Jim was still asleep, but Axel was missing. If his nose was reliable though, he could guess where he was.

 

Ten minutes later, he was proven right as Axel entered the room again, bringing more of the delectable smell with him. Bacon sandwiches, freshly grilled. Still Jim did not stir, but Shirley sure did.

 

Axel had gone to wake Jim up, and Shirley saw it as a great opportunity to headbutt him, crossing over Jesse as she went, her weight centred on his stomach. The headbutt nearly knocked Axel off his feet, only he managed to catch and right himself in time for the second one.

 

“Jim!” Axel called out as Shirley reeled back a third time, before turning around with the intention to get Axel with her tail. Despite the serious, slightly panicked look on Axel's face as he jumped onto Jim's bed for refuge, and the weight of Shirley pushing him down again, Jesse found himself laughing at the situation, especially when Shirley tried to clamber up onto the bed in hot pursuit of the forbidden butties. “Jim, help!” Axel tried again, knocking Jim in his side with his foot.

 

“Hmm? Wassit?” Jim mumbled as he finally sat up, and was greeted to the scene of Jesse howling with laughter, Shirley nearly back on his bed, and Axel stood on his bed laden with sandwiches. Jim's puzzled, half-asleep expression just made Jesse laugh harder.

 

“Shirley, stop that.” He tried groggily which, surprisingly, didn't work. Shirley managed to pull herself up just as Axel leapt to his own bed.

 

“I made some extra bacon for her, is she allowed it?” Axel asked over the din of Shirley trying to follow Axel to his bed, and growling out her frustrations. Finally awake enough to process the situation, Jim nodded and Axel threw some un-sandwiched bacon towards Shirley's nest, causing her to dart back over and snap it up, looking pleased with herself.

 

“Honestly Shirley, that was no way to behave.” Jim scolded her, but she didn't seem to care. After all, she had what she wanted.

 

“Glad you got a laugh from it.” Axel shot at Jesse, although there was no venom behind the words. Jesse just gave a last laugh with a shrug and sat on Jim's bed, grabbing an offered sandwich.

 

They ate breakfast in silence, a happy one but silence nonetheless, and soon all the sandwiches were gone (after the customary 'you take the last one' 'no you' debate, of course).

 

“Thanks for breakfast Axel.” Jim and Jesse thanked, receiving a smile in return.

 

“Um, guys, about last night...” Jesse started, and was immediately granted their full attention. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say... to tell... the whole soul, thing.” He finally stumbled out.

 

“Don't worry mate, did it make you feel any better to say it?” Jim asked

 

“A little, I guess.” Jesse shrugged.

 

“That's all that matters.” Axel assured him.

 

“Can you do me a favour though?” Jesse asked. “Don't tell anyone, and please, don't bring it up. I don't really wanna think about it again.”

 

“Then it's as good as forgotten.” Jim insisted. “But if you do-”

 

“Wanna speak about it, you're here for me?” Jesse finished with a small smile. “You sound like a broken record.”

 

“We'll say it until we're certain you believe it.” Axel said.

 

“Changing the subject...” Jesse started, although the slightly exasperated looks on Jim and Axel's faces made him halt. “Look, I appreciate everything y'all are doing or me, I do, I just don't wanna dwell on it.”

 

“Fair enough, I'll take that.” Jim agreed.

 

“Anyway, the subject. Jim, what were you and Jaden doing yesterday? It's not like you to be late.” Jesse asked.

 

“Ah, well, I actually went looking for you. I thought you'd stayed with Jaden, but no-one was in his room. So I went for a last stroll along the beach and ran into him...”

 

//////////////////////

 

“Lovely day for it, eh?” Jim called out, seeing Jaden jump and drop the stone he'd been holding onto the pale sand below. Jim hadn't meant to surprise him, but from the look on Jaden's face, he was so far in his own thoughts that there hadn't been a way not to.

 

“Hey Jim.” Jaden greeted a little awkwardly. “Aren't you leaving today?”

 

“Sure am. Have you seen Jesse? He wasn't in your room.”

 

“No he slept in his in Obelisk Blue. Didn't you check there first?”

 

“Of course, he wasn't there either.”

 

They stared at each other for an uncomfortable moment before Jaden slapped his forehead in frustration. “The card shop. He said he was gonna go there first thing today.”

 

Jim let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and relaxed a little. Jaden stood fumbling with the rocks, occasionally skimming them on the water.

 

“You're coming to the farewell ceremony, right?” Jim asked, suddenly aware of how settled into this spot Jaden seemed to be. He got a shrug as an answer. “Come one, Axel wants to say bye to you too, wouldn't be fair if he didn't have a chance.”

 

“Even after what happened?” Jaden asked morosely. “You two should hate me.”

 

“After we risked our lives to save you, because you're our friend?”

 

“Because I killed you, both of you. Friends don't do that, Jim.”

 

“You've got a funny definition of 'dead', mate.” Jim joked, moving to stand closer to Jaden, who looked away but didn't move. “Clearly I got better, no harm done.”

 

“Not according to Jesse.” Jaden mumbled, skimming another rock across the water. Jim's eyebrows furrowed at that comment.

 

“Did you two have a falling out last night? What's going on?” Jim insisted, trying to meet Jaden's eyes, with little success.

 

“No, nothing like that.” Jaden gave a small smile, trying to reassure someone, at least. “We just... didn't know what to say. It felt awkward to stand there not talking, so he left.”

 

“ 'Not according to Jesse'?” Jim repeated.

 

“Alright, when we did talk all we could think about was what had happened and neither of us wanted to talk about it! There, okay?” Jaden snapped, flinging a rock into the water with a loud sploosh.

 

The stood in silence once more, Jim eventually kneeling down to examine the stones more carefully, while Jaden fumbled with the one in his hands. Jim stood up again once he'd decided what to say. “I could see your soul, Jaden. I know you are worth saving, and eye or no eye, I can see you're my friend. That's not gonna change, alright?” Jaden didn't answer, once again staring at the rock in his hand. “I'd do it again in a heartbeat, you hear me? All of it. That's a promise.”

 

The slightest edge of Jaden's mouth twitched into a smile as he pulled his arm back, ready to skim the rock in his hand. But something about the glint, the colour, grabbed Jim's attention.

 

“Wait!” Jim yelled, shocking Jaden into dropping the smooth rock on the beach again, while Jim scrambled to pick it up, as well as a nearby white stone. “Oh let me be right, what a parting gift this would be...” He rubbed the black rock against the white stone, grinning as it left behind a brown streak. “I thought so! Jaden, where did you find this?”

 

“Uh, over there?” Jaden pointed a few metres away down the beach and Jim rushed over, the stones still in his hands. Just the sight of Jim acting like his usual, rock loving self, explaining what he held in his hands so excitedly that he forgot to use words Jaden could understand while time ticked quickly past gave Jaden the forgiveness from Jim that he would never accept in words. The fact that Jim was showing him how to identify what was clearly a really cool stone was a lovely little bonus.

 

////////////////////////

 

“...We didn't realise what time it was until we were running late, so it was pretty easy to sweep Jaden up into coming with me.” Jim finished as he tidied up Shirley's bed, putting her favourite blanket back, much to her joy. “I wish I could've done more for him, but...”

 

“He knows everything's right as rain between you, that's all he wanted.” Jesse assured him, leaning back on Jim's pillows. “Woah, you like your bed firm, Jim!”

 

“What was the stone, anyway?” Axel asked, and Jim's face instantly lit up again as he hurriedly looked through the pockets of yesterday's clothes letting out a triumphant 'aha!' when he found them.

 

“Lots of it washed up on the beach yesterday morning, it wasn't there the day before. Enough for everyone to have a piece to remember me by.” Jim explained happily, holding out 3 solid black stones. Axel and Jesse sat staring at them, unsure of what to say. “Well, come one. Take one. It might not be a crystal beast, but this is a valuable gem stone.”

 

Jesse picked one up first, examining it in his hands, and Axel followed suit. Well, it sure was a black stone, that's for sure. “Um, no offence Jim, but what is it?”

 

“It's jet! It washes up on beaches and makes very beautiful jewelry when carved.” Jim explained, and started wittering about the rocks. Axel listened while occasionally exchanging amused glances with the grinning Jesse; they both seemed to agree on something. When Jim finally paused for breath, Jesse said it aloud.

 

“Wow Jim, you really are a rock dork.” He laughed, to which Jim gave him a playful shove and continued on anyway.

 

Regardless, Jesse couldn't have been happier with the gift; something so small that, from anyone else, would've been meaningless, but Jim's excitement made it beyond valuable. And as Ruby climbed over his lap, examining it carefully, the phrase 'it might not be a crystal beast' replayed in his mind. Jim had thought about the gift carefully, had thought specifically of Jesse when he chose it, and it made for a gift more wonderful than words could express.

 

There was no way he could forget Jim, or Axel, or anyone else for that matter. And they were right. They'd meet again some day. He'd make sure of it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting facts time: All the information about jet was told to me by a professional jet carver who not only owns a jet jewelry shop, but a jet museum in the jet town of Whitby. I don't know how common it is on other beaches, but hell is it a cool thing to look for. Also, about the heat mat, you have to be really careful with heat mats for reptiles because, My God, do they love heat mats. Especially snakes, they'll lay on them all day and burn their bellies. Not sure if a crocodile would as well, but better safe than sorry.
> 
> So, the story behind this fic:
> 
> Back, when I was a young bairn, I got really into Yu Gi Oh! GX. Like, really, REALLY into Yu Gi Oh! GX. I was, for all intents and purposes, my first exposure to fandom. My very first fandom, and I fell into it HARD. I loved this anime, I loved the characters, I recorded every episode and saved them as long as possible on the TV until I was forced to delete them. I read fanfic, I did quizzes, and I decided: I must write my own fanfic.
> 
> This fanfic was awful, it was horrible. It was a romance fic written by an aromantic 10 year old. Which did lead to the most hilarious, most in-universe ending for the fic (immediatly after the Big Kiss, the character asks the OC to tag up for a tag team tournament in a blatant sequel hook that I never wrote). Looking back, it was equal parts horrifyingly bad, equal parts hilarious. I'm not entirely sure I was even aware that America existed, never mind Japan (geography was not my strong suit), so it was not the most accurate to the actual show. I didn't care, I loved writing it.
> 
> It had a christmas theme which I distinctly remember, because I wrote it in the run up to christmas. This was a decade ago, almost to the exact date. This fanfic is basically me looking back to 10 year old me as 20 year old me, and going "You know what, Erin? You have good taste in fandom."
> 
> Because despite that first work being really, really bad, this fandom has always, and will always, mean so much to me. Despite the poor writing, I did create at least 4 distinct OC's for that fanfic that have since ascended it, that I plan original work for, because I fell in love with these 4 simple characters and wanted more for them than this small, romance fic. It was one of the things I looked back on and laughed about when I realised I was aroace; of course he'd ask me to be a tag partner, that's super platonic bud. It sparked my love of writing, which I still hold today, even after years of people trying to verbally smack it out of me; my love of books, my love of writing, my love of Yu Gi Oh!. But they never won, so I can sit here, in my room, typing this up, to celebrate my decade in fandom.
> 
> That first fic is long gone; it was published online, but to Quizilla (which shut down many years ago), was only viewed by one other person in the entire world, and the laptop I wrote it on is gone now too. I do remember what it was, roughly, but I think it's a better justice to let it sleep. Maybe in another 10 years, I'll rewrite it as the 2 decades in fandom homage, but for now, this will have to do everyone.
> 
> Reunion isn't meant to be amazing, it's not meant to be a work of art. I only recently re-watched GX and I have yet to get to the end of season 3. Reunion is meant to be a milestone, and the fact that it's gotten any kudos at all is amazing to me. I hope you've enjoyed this fanfic half as much as I have, or even 1/10th as much as I enjoy fanfic at all. Hell, 1/100000000th of the amount I love this fandom will do. And If you've read through my useless side story, here in the notes, thank you for listening me out, and have a good night.
> 
> PS. If you enjoyed this work and want to read something similar, check out the awesome story "Departures" by SoulOfAFangirl684, which lists my work at the end as well. Similar post-traumatic happenings but with Jaden as the main character. It's a brilliant read, I'd highly recommend it.


End file.
